Whiskey girl
by bookworm1993
Summary: She felt so liberated, all the conflicts that she felt about Fuinn were gone. Sam may or may not have a "trouty mouth" but he sure as hell didn't kiss like a trout. Series of One shots all based off my favorite country songs. Puckleberry friendship.


This was my first Glee Fanfic ever!

It was between season 2 when Sam had just broken with Quinn and Puck is with Lauren!

* * *

><p>"So this week's theme is Country." Puck made a face. "I looked up Jewish country artists but found none. So I stole Berry's ipod and watcha know there were more than just show tunes and ballads. I found a country song which she keeps insisting is because her and her dads share ipods but I think she must be a closet country girl, not that that's not hot cause I'm totally all for it. So this is for my girl Lauren Zizis but since she wouldn't agree to do this with me, I got the next best thing. But this is all for you Lauren." Puck said before he played the high string on his electric guitar. "Hit it!" He screamed as a rhythm reverberated throughout the room.<p>

_Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans?_

Puck sang almost smugly as he winked at Lauren but then he quickly turned to the door. The doors burst open as Rachel Berry came through. She looked fairly prim and proper with her hair up in a clip but then she wore a tan trench coat and a pair of the black Jackie O sunglasses that covered the majority of her face. What really caught everyone's attention though were stiletto heels clad on her size six feet.

_Tight on the top with a belly button ring a little tattoo somewhere in between  
>She only shows to me<em>

Rachel unzipped her long trench like coat as she swung her hips to the music. The song really was one of her guilty pleasures and when Noah had told her he wanted to sing it, she'd been ecstatic. But it took him singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall all the way to 32 bottles before she'd agreed to be the act for his performance. He wanted her to act just like the girl on the actual video. But there were slight problems with that, 1) Rachel was not even a fraction as pretty, though it was nice how Noah had tried to point out the similarities though untrue they were. Although both of them did share brown hair and brown eyes, what a coincidence.

_Hey we're going out dancin' she's ready tonight_

Rachel dropped her trench coat and revealed a lacy black tank that clung onto her like a second skin not to mention the short nylon black skirt that would put all her other skirts to shame as it showcased every curve she had.

_So damn good-lookin' boys it ain't even right_

Rachel then unclipped her hair, having just curled it so that she could capture the song as much as she could.

_And when bar tender says for the lady  
>what's it gonna be?<br>I tell him man..._

Rachel walked, no she strutted in those black stilettos like as if she was born wearing them. She was a ballerina, she knew how to endure in any kind of shoe and still look nonplussed. She approached Puck and put her hand very lightly but seductively on his arm as she'd memorized.

_She ain't into wine and roses  
>Beer just makes her turn up her nose<br>And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
>No Cuervo Gold Margaritas<em>

Puck grinned as he turned to look at her.

_Just ain't enough good burn in tequila_

Puck took her sunglasses off her face and threw them, intentionally at Finn whom hadn't picked his jaw from the floor yet.

_She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
>She's my little whiskey Girl<em>

Rachel wrapped a leg around Puck and dipped backwards. This was her time to shine, show that she may choose to dress as she does but that didn't mean she didn't know how to be sexy. She just had more priorities than to win a guy. She'd only ever wanted two and both had actually liked her school girl look telling her that it was fresh. But it was fun to dress like a slut after being called so, so many times.. Really wasn't there something ironic for the former celibacy club turned pregnant teen to call her a slut, one of the few virgins still left at McKinley. Quinn could eat her heart out.

_My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
>Ah, but I like 'em rough<em>

Rachel ran her hand through her tousled curls and shook her head to the music.

_Baby got a '69 mustang  
>four on the floor, and you ought to hear the pipes ring<br>I jump behind the wheel and it's away we go  
>Hey, I drive too fast, but she don't care<em>

Puck separated from her going toward Lauren whom couldn't figure if there was something going on between them or not.

_Blue bandana tied all up in her hair  
>Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radio<em>

Puck sang to Lauren as he gestured to the bandana in her hair.

Back down with Rachel, she sensually strutted towards Sam, intentionally swinging her hips even more so.

_Whoa she's my little whiskey girl_

Sam like the other Glee boys hadn't been able to take his eyes off the rather unusually sexy clad Rachel Berry. He gulped when he realized that she was walking right towards him.

_my raggid-on-the-edges girl  
>Ah, but I like 'em rough<br>_

Rachel ran her hands down her body, secretly pleased when she saw that Sam was blushing but couldn't take his eyes off her. Oh yes, Quinn Fabray EAT YOUR HEART OUT. Rachel didn't bother to look for Finn because she knew that he only had eyes for her at the moment. There was something off about boys she'd found. They may have broken up with you but for some reason they seemed to think that the girl was still theirs if another guy even looked at them.

Rachel stopped right in front of Sam.

The song was starting to end. Rachel knew she was going to have to do it soon or never.

_Whoa she's my little whiskey girl  
><em>

Rachel placed herself delicately on Sam's lap.

_my raggid-on-the-edges girl_

Sam's eyes got wider than ever.

_Ah, but I like 'em rough_

Rachel lightly grasped the collar of Sam's green and white striped polo_  
><em>

_Yeah, I like 'em rough_

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his and found no resistance so she deepened it. Sam was so shocked that he opened his mouth and to his surprise found that less than a second later, he and Rachel Berry were French kissing each other.

_I like 'em rough_

Rachel pulled away but Sam in his fogginess tried to recapture her lips but it was too late. The music had ended.

He stared in shock at the girl still on his lap as did the rest of the glee group including Mr. Shue whom hadn't known what to do.

Rachel smiled realizing that, that was actually what she needed. She felt so liberated, all the conflicts that she felt about Fuinn were gone. Sam may or may not have a "trouty mouth" but he sure as hell didn't kiss like a trout. "Thank you Sam." Rachel said giggling as she fixed his collar before getting off his lap. She started to strut away but before she was out the door, she turned around and blew a kiss straight at Sam. Then she walked out…

Sam began to blush as he realized what exactly had just happened.

"Marry me Rachel Berry!" Jacob Israel screamed as he came out of one the various cupboards in the glee rehearsal room. He ran out the door before any of them could react.

"Oh fuck Isreal, get back here you creeper!" Puck yelled as he chased after Jacob not before giving Lauren a kiss on her cheek.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked.

* * *

><p>Song: Whiskey Girl by Toby Keith<p>

How was it? Hope you all liked.


End file.
